


Drinking Her Troubles Away

by trashytummiez



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Beer, Beer-chugging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hiccup kink, Hiccups, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Harley's a little bummed out that she got left out of Penguin's latest big score.  So she drowns her sorrows with her girlfriend with a side of donuts.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Drinking Her Troubles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr page for more content!
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

“And then he said that I was too annoyin' to have on his team! Can ya believe it, Red? _Me!_ Annoyin'!” Harley shouted from the kitchen. 

All Ivy could do was sit on the couch, flipping through the TV. “You're better off. Penguin's big score is probably gonna end badly for him and everyone else he got on board anyway. Ask me, you dodged a bullet.”

“Ohh, that'd show him'n his big fat stupid nose!” Harley shouted back. She jumped onto the couch roughly and dropped a six pack of beer between her and Ivy. “Bet gettin' arrested by some Bat nut would be real annoyin' too.”

“Don't let it get to you. Who cares what Penguin thinks anyway? He's a pompous creep with an umbrella up his ass,” Ivy insisted. She popped the cap off of her beer bottle and held it up to Harley to clank. 

But Harley was still sulking and instead brought a bottle to her lips and guzzled it down with an annoyed look on her face. She actually downed a good amount of it by the time she pulled the bottle from her lips. “I'm not annoying, am I?”

“You're Harley. That's all you need to be, babe,” Ivy insisted.

Harley eventually looked back at her girlfriend and shot her a grateful look. She clanked her bottle against Ivy's and the two downed their drinks in unison. But whereas Ivy pulled the bottle away from her lips, Harley continued chugging her bottle, even pulling back even further to get more of the alcohol down her throat at once. 

She panted and pulled the empty bottle away from her lips, slamming it down onto the coffee table while Harley grabbed herself a second bottle. “You and beer just know how to make everything better, Red,” Harley said and then hiccuped loudly. She covered her mouth and giggled, then popped her bottle open and chugged more beer. 

“You should probably pace yourself, Harl,” Ivy insisted, but was met with a finger in her face telling her to hold that thought while Harley chugged her second bottle down. 

Her petite, slender throat bobbed in and out with all that beer rushing down her throat all at once at breakneck pace. By the time her second bottle was empty, Harley wiped her plump lips clean with her forearm and gasped. “Probably. But'cha know what they say at times like this?” Harley asked.

Ivy waited expectingly for a followup quote.

Instead, she was met with a resoundingly unladylike burp. “Ahh, _that's_ what they say,” Harley said, patting her stomach.

“Can I get that in writing?” Ivy said sarcastically. 

Harley giggled and grabbed another drink, before hiccuping again and giggling even harder. Ivy got up from the couch to head over to the kitchen, then returned with some donuts and other various pastries. “What's all that for?”

“You shouldn't be drinking so much on an empty stomach. Last thing I need is you running around naked and screaming at my plants for stealing your Egg and Becon Sandwiches again,” Ivy explained.

Harley stuck her tongue out childishly and blew raspberries at Ivy. Still, she hadn't eaten, so it couldn't hurt. She grabbed a jelly donut and munched into it, squirting some jam onto her chest but didn't seem to notice or care. Instead, she polished off the donut and grabbed herself some more pastries. 

Ivy drank more of her own beer and watched while Harley greedily dug into her pastries. She was always really greedy whenever she was around food or drinks, but Ivy didn't mind one bit. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself watching Harley eat and drink like it was end of the world. 

Harley got a decent amount of donuts inside of her and was already well onto her third bottle of beer. And because of that white crop top Harley always wore under her red and black biker jacket, Ivy could see the impact all that binging was having on her stomach. It looked noticeably bloated, pressing out more and digging into her pants. In fact, Ivy could even hear Harley's belly beginning to gurgle audibly from all the pastries and beer she had already consumed by that point. 

After getting through her third bottle, Harley burped deeply and sighed afterwards. Before she could say anything else though, she hiccuped loudly again. Due to how bloated Harley was getting, when she hiccuped, her belly actually bounced with the hiccup. Ivy saw Harley's bloated stomach jiggle a little from the bounce, and then again when Harley hiccuped again.

Suddenly, Ivy's hair wasn't the only thing that was getting red.

Harley was about to drink from her fourth bottle, but Ivy stopped her and held a donut in front of her mouth instead. “Can't have you getting too drunk on me, right?”

Tipsy though she was, Harley saw through Ivy's words. Still, she grinned and opened her mouth nice and wide while Ivy pushed the donut into her mouth. Harley took a big bite out of it while Ivy wiped her lush lips clean with her slightly prickly fingers and pushed the rest of the donut into her mouth. 

Ivy continued feeding Harley one pastry after another, earning little moans from Harley while she ate. As Harley took on each pastry, Ivy could see her little potbelly getting more bloated. She gently caressed Harley's soft, plump stomach, her hand running up and down her belly in a sensual, seductive manner. Her flesh felt smooth and creamy to the touch, with enough give for Ivy to grab a hold of while she caressed at it.

After getting enough donuts and various other pastries in her, Harley took another hearty swig of her new beer bottle. Ivy leaned against her smaller but bloated girlfriend, feeling her stomach swell and gurgle even more from more beer.

The mutant botanist watched Harley's throat rhythmically throb with each considerable gulp she took in. It was genuinely impressive how much alcohol Harley could chug all at once like that. After that last bottle, Harley was looking a little drunkenly dazed. She huffed and groggily lowered the bottle down besides the others. 

“Unghh, I'm so full...” Harley moaned with a sloppy hiccup.

There was a momentary look of discomfort when Harley hiccuped again, causing her stomach to jiggle in Ivy's hands. But then, Harley grabbed her bloated belly tightly and let out a mighty belch, far louder than one would expect from a young woman so petite.

Harley's eyes rolled to the back of her head with utter relief. She slumped back into the couch which made her bloated potbelly push out even more. “Gaaawd, I needed that so badly...” Harley moaned, rubbing her belly gingerly with one hand.

“I'll bet,” Ivy responded, unzipping Harley's pants and pulling them down a little. Harley's rounded belly expanded even more from that extra bit of room Ivy gave her. With more of her stomach exposed, Ivy's hands were all over it, rubbing it high and low while Harley kicked back and basked in the sensation. 

When Harley hiccuped again, her bloated stomach bounced slightly with a heavy slosh erupting from inside of her stomach. The sloshing made Harley's belly jiggle a little more in Ivy's hands. 

“Oh my God,” Ivy mused, fondling more of Harley's stomach and feeling its creamy soft surface squish slightly in her hands. 

Those metahuman hands roamed more of Harley's body, caressing her curvy thighs and squeezing them tightly while she leaned in and planted her own plump lips against Harley's. The two criminals made out with one another intently. Harley wrapped her hands around Ivy's sides and tugged her close while Ivy's hand was squarely rested against Harley's belly, feeling it up while passionately taking Harley's breath away. 

Of course, all that pressure being applied to Harley's belly during their makeout session was starting to displace the pressure inside. Eyes going wide, Harley panicked and immediately pulled away from Ivy. And before Ivy could ask what was wrong, Harley turned her head and let out a huge burp that rumbled out of her mouth for a few seconds straight. She held up a hand around her mouth to try and mask it but it did her no good whatsoever.

When it ended, Harley gasped then covered her mouth with a sheepish smile back to Harley. “Still don't think I'm annoying?”

Ivy just grinned and gave Harley's belly a loving slap, which made it jiggle and made Harley hiccup deeply again.

“I told you, didn't I? You're Harley. That's all you need to be, and all I ever want you to be.”


End file.
